


Discovery

by aegisadamantine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisadamantine/pseuds/aegisadamantine
Summary: Kethre learns an important piece of Saren's past. Not that she believes it.
Kudos: 2
Collections: a warrior and her light





	Discovery

While on Dromund Kaas, it is rare to find Saren somewhere other than the Mandalorian complex, among her people. And yet, when she walks into her personal dojo there stands the large Chiss woman, blade ignited. Sweat rolls down her brow and Kethre for a brief moment, she swears she could see red eyes glow gold. As she watches the poor trooper clear across the room she couldn't help but smirk, even before hearing a deafening crunch as he meets the wall. 

"My lord," Her voice steady and clear, even as her chest rises and falls heavily. Her stance is unwavering, and she is perfectly still. Kethre takes the opportunity to slowly walk around her, unashamedly look over her. She could feel the larger woman giving her the same eyes, though hard to tell with her completely blank expression. Her garb was different from her usual armor, a simple sleeveless crop-top top, high waisted drop-crotch pants, as well as simple wraps on her hands and feet. 

"I knew you were force sensitive..But _trained_ in the Force? I was unaware.." Only then does the Mandalorian look to her, relax herself. 

"I was exiled from the Jedi Order days after my Knighthood." The bitterness within her voice is as plain as the bright day on Tatooine. Kethre's brow raises. 

"You were a Jedi? You don't seem the type at all." Kethre's curiosity is genuine. Saren's grin in turn is sour. 

The answer is her holding her blade arm outward. The familiar, welcoming sound of her dark blade coming to life. 

"Care to test me and see?" Saren would be lying if she did not relish in seeing Kethre assume a similar stance. Another blade ignites. 

Everything else is forgotten. The room falls away. The cold of Dromund Kaas is gone. The Force weighs heavy on them as they slowly waltz around each other. Saren's walk is arrogant. It is not completely unwarranted; she is very reputable. Kethre's is power, full of unrecognized potential. 

Both women can feel the Force engulf them. It is different than the gut wrenching fear that comes with prowling around the enemy, wondering if this battle is the last. It is... _intimacy_. Knowing each other as they know precious few others. 

All the same Saren's forward leap is unexpected. Parried, though not easy. She leans in to her strength to bring it down. The world weighs in with her, and her grin is malice. Kethre takes the opportunity to slide underneath her, pulling at her ankles with the Force as she moves. Saren moves into a leap to avoid the blade at her feet. 

And it continues. They trade what would be lethal blows but know each other entirely too well. It is more of a dance than a battle, exchanging desires and word best left unsaid. 

In the galaxy for these exchanges there is no other but these two. And with their blades crossed, as Saren leans in, not even they seem to exist any longer. 

"Is this answer enough for you?" their blades disengage at the same time. Saren's deep breath indicate that her guard is let down. Kethre uses it to turn and pin her to the floor.

"I don't believe that you were a Jedi. You're far better than any I've met." She doesn't notice the hair that had slipped from her tightly kept bun. Saren does, brushing it away. Her hands linger. 

She _does_ notice that. The temptation to hold it there is almost impossible to ignore. And she's never been one to shy away. So she holds her hand against her face. 

"I'm glad. I'd hate to be mistaken for one." Kethre grins. Saren returns it. 


End file.
